


Trust me

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, M/M, McGonagall done with the bullshit she gets from her grown men professors, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, agreeing to be civil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Professor Harry Potter and Professor Draco Malfoy are known rivals to their students, with pranks being passed between the two eagerly. When they're told to behave will they become friends? Maybe more?





	Trust me

The rivalry between the potions master and DADA teacher had never been as prominent as it was between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Both seemed out to get the other using the others house to get back at them. The highest recorded reduction so far was 100 points after a Gryffindor student had set ablaze three consecutive cauldrons whilst brewing a Pepperup potion, Draco was far from pleased. Harry on the other hand was more lax with his reductions using smaller amounts to keep Slytherin always 5 points behind Gryffindor, this however stopped working after the 100 point reduction when he spent the month restoring his houses points. 

The two teachers sat side by side in the Great Hall, McGonagall keeping a closer eye on the pair than the students. They had caused more commotion together than the newest set of marauder follow-ups, who in any case were also giving her a headache. Draco on that fine Monday night had decided to slip Harry some Dogbreath potion causing him to singe the table cloth along with his robes. McGonagall almost lost it when she spotted the vial peeking out of Draco's pocket. 

Harry was enraged, he had dealt with humiliation, god knows that Rita Skeeter's constant nonsense in the Daily Prophet had landed him in the hot seat of jokes. Draco had taken the lead then, he wouldn't shut up about how Harry cried over his dead parents. Something he hadn't really done because even though he missed the idea of them he never truly got to meet them, he knew of them and things about them but it wasn't the same as having a conversation with his dad about the latest Quidditch world cup. 

Students loved to gossip about the professors, there was always an exciting mishap happening when they were around. Their classes were playgrounds of entertainment, with Draco setting off many of the Weasley Twins old creations that Harry had kept from his Hogwarts days. The best one yet was when Harry set off Silver Sparkling Snakes in the dungeons which caused chaos with the students who had missed their potion lessons because of it. Harry even heard Hermione-like students complaining about missing a specific potion, which he knew in the long run wouldn't really hurt their wizarding careers.

It took one night before Harry cornered Draco after his final lesson of the day.  
'We have to stop this shit Malfoy'  
Draco failed to hide a laugh  
'Scared, Potter?' he mimicked his Hogwarts-self, one that knew nothing of the terrors he was soon going to face, Draco would die for that kind of naivety again.  
'Funny. I'm serious, McGonagall will drop us both if we don't start acting like adults. We aren't teenagers anymore Draco'

Draco knew that all to well. He knew the couldn't go back and redo their Hogwarts years as teenagers with curious, wide eyes and reckless mindsets. Neither of them had truly had a normal school experience, with Harry facing off some type of danger every year till he had to flee and Draco getting wrapped up in Voldemort's boney clutches. He would go back in a heartbeat to be more than a bully, to pay attention more and to enjoy himself instead of letting jealously cloud what was already crappy judgement. 

'Okay, I'll behave okay. Just make sure that your bloody son and his little gang stops setting off dung bombs in my lessons'  
Harry laughed  
'James?'  
'Who else? He's a bloody nightmare'  
'He's been worse since Ginny and I split, he barely sees her with work and all. We ended on good terms but it's not the same when you've got three kids, it wasn't a frivolous fling that we could throw away. With kids come with commitment I guess'  
'Scorpius was more droopy when Astoria died, I should've been a better father at the time but we all mourn differently I guess'  
'Him and Albus are mighty close though, he's been doing better in defence against the dark arts, might get an auror Malfoy'  
'With our blood you'd be lucky to get a job in the ministry now'  
'I'm sure Hermione will see sense if he applied, a child is not their parents, people forget that'  
'True' Draco murmured before grabbing his briefcase from the desk 'See you at dinner Potter'

Swiftly Draco passed Harry leaving him alone within the dungeons. Leaving him alone to release he had just talked civilly with Draco Malfoy, his ex-classmate that he had been messing with for almost a year. Draco who had begun looking oddly attractive under the dark dungeon lighting.

Harry was late for dinner, he was preparing the third years boggart lesson when he glanced at the clock. Realising the time he hastily walked to the Great Hall receiving weird looks from students as he passed them eating. Draco gave him a weirder look than the students whilst McGonagall gave him one of disapproval. He sat down messily scooping the leftover potatoes onto his plate along with some chicken.

'And where in Merlin where you Potter?'  
'Preparing a lesson, boggarts are nasty things' his breath was quick as if he had ran a marathon when in reality he had held his breath whilst awkwardly getting through the house tables.  
'You must be getting old' Draco joked  
'Draco you're older than me' Harry pointed out plainly  
'Technicality, technicality'

Harry watched Draco's lips as they moved with every word, he pronounced them all perfectly not missing letters or dulling them out. Harry knew his perfect dialect came from such a strict upbringing but he couldn't help but find it attractive. Draco didn't even release he spoke that way, it came so naturally. Harry's speech had become messily since his first year at Hogwarts, he had picked up on various pieces of slang and ways to slip over words. He could fit in perfectly with a 3rd year students conversation. 

Harry quickly ate his dinner before desert arrived. He had learned to control his appetite since first year when he would throw as much food as he could onto his plate. He settled on sticky toffee pudding doused in piping hot custard, which had had to blow in order to not burn his tongue (he only learned this after shoving in a rather large, hot mouthful). He noted the disappearance of treacle tarts so he could request them from the house elves tomorrow. He had a free period just before lunch so he could make sure they made them fresh. 

Draco watched him curiously, stifling a laugh when Harry almost burnt his tongue. Noticing that Harry didn't look quite satisfied with the selection of desserts that spread across the long table.  
'Something missing Potter?'  
'Just a lovely treacle tart'  
Their conversation cut off there, not much else to say. They were new to this whole getting along thing and it was evident to those around them.

'Nice to see the pair of you getting along' McGonagall commented in her usual emotionless tone though you could hear the underlining delight.  
'It's not too difficult Professor' Draco stated  
'speak for yourself' Harry joked 'you were my entertainment in the castle Malfoy. I'm now gonna have to ask 'Mione for some books'  
'I'm sure Granger would happily send some'  
'I'm not so sure I would happily read them'

It's not that Harry didn't enjoy reading, it just wasn't as much of an escape for him as it was for others. He would start sinking into the words and then remember that there was bills to pay or that he hadn't planned his next lesson correctly. Life just sucked him dry and reading didn't hydrate him again. 

Dinner ended with little idle conversation. Neville had gotten into a dull drawl about a plant that had begun secreting some nasty green goo and everyone had zoned out pretending to listen. When Harry got into bed that night he had never felt sleep come over him as quickly as it did. Allowing him is preferred escape from life's troubles.

-

Harry awoke being roughly shook by Draco.  
'Get up!' He yelled into his ears causing him to wince 'Someone set the castle on fire'  
'Can't McGonagall put it out'  
'It's dark magic Harry, no simple augamenti will put it out, come on we need your help'

He grabbed his wand from his bedside table jumping from his bed. Without slipping on a t-shirt he went to help the others in pyjama bottoms.

'You couldn't come down decent Mr Potter' scolded McGonagall 'No matter, help extinguish the flames, throw everything you've got'

Harry could feel the sweltering heat from the roaring fire. It hissed as water was thrown at it from all directions. Nothing seemed to subdue it.  
'Try throwing fire at it!' Yelled Draco  
'Are you crazy?!' Harry bellowed back  
'Think about it, water does nothing, what's the opposite of water?'  
'Still makes no sense you dimwit. We can't afford to increase the flames'  
'Trust me'  
'Fine'

Draco was right. Fire was the way to smother out the residing blaze. It was utter stupidity to try it in the first place though, the backlash it would cause if he was wrong.

McGonagall sent prefects to receive their houses from the protection of the great hall and back to the dorms. Most of which had had little damage. Harry's classroom was clearly the target, the whole place full of ash and singed work. 

'Want some help repairing it?" asked Draco  
Harry sighed deeply, frustrated.  
'It's the fucking death eater copycats, except now they cause useless havoc. You should've seen what happened to me and Ginny's first cottage, merlin they did a number on that'  
'It was probably just a student, how would they get into the school'  
'I don't know!' Harry yelled exasperatedly, paranoia had the tendency to consume him in situations such as these. Too many lost years to fighting those beyond saving.

Draco began repairing things without being asked or told to. He couldn't restore that of which that had become ash but he could de-singe countless pieces of work. The boggart still hid in the old wardrobe, a relief to say the least and all of the photos that were on his desk were salvageable.  
'Thank you'  
'I was glad to help'  
'Draco you aren't a dick now, not like before'  
'thanks for the compliment Potter'  
'Can you call me Harry? I liked it, even though you were waking me up for a disaster'  
'Okay. Harry' Draco let the r's roll of his tongue, testing out each syllable carefully  
Harry laughed, leaning against his desk with his head tilted back  
'Fuck me' he wasn't directing the words anywhere, it was just a release  
'Gladly'


End file.
